The Accidental Friendship
by Ziggurat Rolsovitch
Summary: AU: The war was ended by Fire Lord Iroh, but as things play out stangely Katara and Zuko meet as kids, leading into growing up together. It was just an accidental friendship, but wait a minute... Zuko and Katara's moms are up to something! But, what?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I don't own this show, yap, yap, yap.

AU: This is what I think would have happened if Ozai just kept his big mouth shut. Iroh is still Fire Lord, but since his Son died in war it changed him and he ended the war, but now Zuko is next in line to be Fire Lord, because Iroh doesn't have a son anymore. Confusing? Yeah, that what I said.

I tried to stick to character as much as I could, but this is an AU… so… yeah.

A/N You know you're obsessed with Avatar when your mom is asking if you want breakfast and you think she says Momo.

XxXxX

:Prologue:

The sun was bright in the warm afternoon of the Fire Nation. It was indeed a fine day for the Water Tribe ambassador was in a peace meeting with th Fire Lord.

"Sooo…." Aang said slowly. "We're cousins?"

"That' right, Aang, you and Zuko are cousins." Ursa said with a soft laugh at the boy's enthusiasm.

"That is…. Awesome!" Aang yelled happily and ran off to find his cousin, who at this very moment in time was hiding from his sister in 'hide and seek'. he smirked as he moved farther out of view.

Stealth had always been his mastery.  
He'd been hiding behind one of the thick column in the palace. He glanced to his right to see the rye dancing in the warm summer breeze. He also saw the pound just beyond the field that sparkled in the afternoon sun.

Then he heard running. Not his sister at all. She would never give away her position of pursuit by running. No, she was too smart for that.  
He stepped out to find the young waterbender he knew from her coming on occasion with her Father to have meetings with his Uncle.

Or also when his Mother sent the three of them, (Her, Zuko and Azula) to go play while the grownups talked. Or the time they had gotten in trouble, (namely him) for spying on one of the meetings.  
Yes, the past they shared ran deep.

"Waterbender, what wrong?" He asked.

"My Dad," She cried quietly. "He says he has to stay and work for your Dad and I won't get to see him anymore!"

"Hey, I'm sure you'll be able to visit him." Zuko assured.

"Really?" Katara asked and wiped her tears with a sleeve.

"Yeah! I'll even ask my Uncle if you can."

"You'll ask him? Really?"

"Of course."

A voice broke them from their talk. "Zuzu, aren't you suppose top be hiding? It's called 'hide and seek' not 'hide and talk to people and make it too easy to find you'." Azula said. "Hey! It's your girlfriend!"

"Azula! She isn't my girlfriend!" Zuko yelled at her. And Katara turned to hide the blush.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, Zuzu."

"Come on, then. I lost so you guys go hide."

"Come on!" Azula yelled as she grabbed Katara and the two girls ran off to hide somewhere, while Zuko stayed behind with a sigh. Darn it. Now Azula was going to gloat.

…

Ursa watched with Kaya as their children played. They both smiled at them as they ran off.

"Quiet the pair those two," Kaya said.

"I agree. I've never seen Zuko go sweet on a girl before. She must be special." Ursa told her, still smiling.

"He managed to get her to stop crying. I've never seen anyone, besides her Father do that."

Then both women looked at each other as a plan hatched.

"You don't suppose…" Ursa said.

"Oh, I suppose."

"Their Fathers might be a bit upset with us."

"They're men! They'll get over it. Eventually." Kaya said. Both of the women laughed then. "Besides you know what they say, 'opposites attract'."

…

"Katara!" Her Mother called sometime later. "It's time to go."

The kids parted ways sadly and Katara took her Mother's hand and started to walk away with her, but she stopped and turned back momentarily.

"Bye, Zuko."

"Bye," He said quietly.

"Zuko! Let's go!" His Father yelled at him and he turned to follow.

XxXxX

TBC…

Oh... Ursa! Kaya! What are you two planing for those silly kids?

Well. This is the first half. Let's hear what you think.

And I know it was short, but it was suppose to be. Next chapter will be longer. Also if you guys can think of any crazy childhood adventure for them to remeber let me know! I've got a few from my own past I'm throwing in. The spying on the meeting things actually happened to me and my little Nephew and and old friend who I now longer see, cause she moved. Spying on your family meetings is intersting, but not when you get caught!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; I don't own this show. 

XxXxX

Katara watched as Mai was off with Jet under the shade of a tree, while Azula and Ty Lee were off doing cartwheels. She giggled when Azula fell down, and failed to complete them.

While Ty Lee made a perfect ending flip and proudly held her hands in the air triumphantly, but then Azula pushed her over and began laughing. Ty Lee made an a sound of disapproval.

"Oh! Azula!" Ty Lee said with slight irritation, while Azula just kept laughing with her hands over her stomach.

She glanced over at Mai and Jet still making lovey eyes at each other. She stuck her tongue out in disgust. And then she saw Zuko walking with his Mother and she smiled slightly.

Meanwhile Ty Lee was getting up and Azula had just noticed Katara staring at her brother, so with an evil smirk she pulled Ty Lee close and whispered.

"Watch this." Ty Lee giggled and Azula approached them. "Mom, can you make Zuko play with us?"

"No way! I am not playing with a bunch of girls!" Zuko complained immediately, pressing his hands against the railing of the walk-way.

Ursa sighed slightly as she watched the two. She knew this would begin into a fight.

"We are Brother and Sister. It's important for us to spend time together," She said sweetly. "Don't you think, Mom?"

"Yes, darling," Their Mother said, and Zuko quickly looked over his shoulder. "I think it's a good idea to play with your sister." She then ruffled his hair. "Go on now. Just… for a little while." With that she walked away and Zuko glared at his Sister.

"Okay… this is how we do it," Azula said as they all looked up at the bright red apple in the tree. Mai and Jet were now looking onwards from their place at the tree as Azula set the apple on Katara's head, she suddenly got a scared look.

Zuko, who had his arms crossed had annoyance written all over his face. Ty Lee stood next to him with a hand on her hip as she looked at Azula.

"Umm… Azula is this safe?" Katara asked.

"Of course! We just try to knock the apple off your head!" Azula stood back then and took aim. Katara noticed Ty Lee start to giggle again. She shot and the apple was on Fire, she started to panic! Zuko's eyes widened and he didn't notice the smirking look his Sister gave him.

He took off and was about to knock the burning objective away, but he tripped over the edge of the stone path and fell into Katara, knocking them both into the water.

Azula and Ty Lee both burst out laughing as they stared at the two.

"See! I told you it would work," Azula said and both Katara and Zuko looked at each other, both asking each other the same question. 'What worked?' but then…

"Aww, they're so cute together," Ty Lee agreed. Oh, they both thought at the same time and Zuko got up and stormed off again.

"That was mean!" Katara complained and crossed her arms.

As Zuko walked he saw his mother coming down the stone walkway.

"I was just coming to get you," Ursa said. "You're soaking wet."

"Girls are crazy!" Zuko yelled throwing his arms in the air as he walked past his Mother, who had just stated the obvious. Of course he was wet!

XxXxX

Katara was smiling as she watched Zuko messing around with the knife his Uncle had given him awhile ago. Actually… she wasn't sure what Iroh was doing right now. She was pretty sure he was having a meeting with her Father.

Ever since Lu Ten had died in war, Iroh had decided to end it. He overthrew Azulon and ended it, but it had taken the death of his son. She felt bad for Iroh, but Iroh had seemed to take in Zuko as a son after Zuko's own Father had practically disowned him.

She giggled as Zuko pretend to get stabbed and fell over dramatically. He was such a boy, she thought. All they cared about was fighting.

"You waste all your time playing with knives," Azula complained from the chair she was sitting in. she sighed and looked at her nails. "You're not even good."

All of a sudden Zuko shot up.

"Shut up, Azula!"

"I don't believe this. You're like Uncle. A quitter and a loser," Azula said as she approached him. Katara gasped. She didn't believe Azula could be so mean to him.

"Uncle is not a quitter or a loser! And neither am I!"

"Oh, yes he is. He found out his son died and just fell apart. A real General would have stayed burned Ba Singe Se to the ground. A real general would have won the war! Not come home and ended the war! Daddy would make a better Fire Lord then that tea drinking weirdo."

"Don't talk about Uncle like that!" Zuko yelled.

"Young lady! Not another word!" Ursa said as she came into the room. She had been shocked to hear that and it saddened her to hear her only daughter speak that way. "Both of you need to go to your rooms. Your Father is going to see your Grandfather in prison. Katara, you can go with Zuko."

Zuko and Katara scrambled to leave and Azula followed slowly behind. But Azula had other plans. As soon as they were out of sight she grabbed Zuko and dragged him down along wit her.

"Azula what are you doing?"

"Shh! We're going to spy." She ordered, but Zuko pulled away.

"No! I am not going to do that! We'll get in trouble!"

"Suit yourself," Azula said and went by herself.

Katara and Zuko headed to his room and she knew he was nervous. What was this meeting about? It made no sense, but he said nothing about it.

"It's okay, Zuko," Katara said and took his hand. He looked up with a soft smile. "I'm sure Iroh knows about it and he won't let anything bad happen."

"You're right. Thanks, Katara," He said. Just then Katara's Father entered the room.

"Daddy!" She cried and jumped into his arms.

"I missed you too, Katara. Say goodbye to Zuko. You have to go back to the Water Tribe now," Hakoda said firmly. She looked back sadly at her friend wishing she could stay awhile longer.

XxXxX

It was night and Zuko was trying to sleep, when a light came from the door opening and Azula stood there.

"Daddy's going to kill you," Azula sang. "Really. He is."

"Very funny, Azula," Zuko said, sitting up in bed. "Nice try."

"Fine. Don't believe me, but I heard everything. Since you didn't want to come and listen," She said, approaching the bed. "He said that since Iroh betrayed him that as long as he killed you Grandfather would let Dad become Fire Lord."

"Lair."

"Fine. Don't believe me, but I was only telling you for your own good. I know! Maybe you could find a nice earth Kingdome family to adopt you… no… they'd probable want to kill you too." She mocked and came around to sit on the bed as Zuko gripped the blankets tightly and closed his eyes.

"Stop lying, Azula! It's not funny anymore!" Zuko cried and held his breath. "Dad would never do that to me!"

"Your Father would never do what to you?" Both children looked up to find their Mother in the doorway. Neither expecting it. "What is going on here?"

"I don't know," Azula said innocently, but Zuko knew better and he hoped his Mother did as well.

"It is time for a talk, Azula," Ursa said and took her by the arm. Zuko sighed slightly in relief, but as they left he fell back onto his bed and repeated the words to himself over and over, trying to make himself believe it. "Azula always lies."

How he wished Katara were here. She always made him feel better when he was scared. He just had to curl up and try not to be afraid, but little did he know that the next day would be a day that he'd never forget. A day that would scar him for the rest of his life.

XxXxX

TBC...

I'm sorry it was so short. I'm out of time thought. need to go right now!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer;

XxXxX

five year later…

Katara had quiet the surprise on her sixteenth birthday. She was going on a trip to see her Father in the Fire Nation! It was great! She hadn't seen him in so long.  
And right now she was on the boat headed their. That was three days ago and now in the distance she could see the land.

XxXxX

"Prince Zuko," Iroh said and knocked at the door softly.

"What is it Uncle?" The muffled voice asked from the other side.

"Katara will be coming."

"What?"

"I'm sure she'll want to see you."

"No," Zuko said and opened the door. "No, Uncle. I don't want to see her."

"You don't want to see 'her' or you don't want her to see 'you'?" Iroh asked with a raised eyebrow. Zuko sighed and turned away.

"I don't want her to see me, Uncle."

"She is a kind girl, Zuko. She wouldn't think any different of you if she saw you now."

"Yes, she would." He sighed again. "Leave me, Uncle."

"Very well, Prince Zuko."

XxXxX

Katara and her Mother got off the boat, escorted by Sokka and a few other Water Tribe soldiers. She saw her Father and ran to him, jumping into his arms.

"Katara, look how big you've gotten," Hakoda laughed and hugged her back. Sokka was next and soon they were in a group hug. "Sokka… how's my warrior defending the home front?"

"Nothing gets past me Dad," Sokka said proudly.

"Except for that badger-seal?" Katara teased.

"Except for that…" Sokka said, reflecting back to the animal and him chasing it around the village.

"You should have seen it Dad. It was still wet and Sokka couldn't get a hold of it long enough to get it out of camp."

"I could imagine," Hakoda said, then he spotted his wife and smiled. "Why don't you two run off and find your old friend Aang."

"Aang is here?" Sokka asked. "This should be fun, come on Katara!"

He watched his children run off and turned to his Wife and wrapped his arms around her.

"Kaya… how have things been in the village?" He asked, still smiling.

"Wonderfully. How is the young Prince?" Kaya asked her husband, but the smile quickly changed to a frown.

"Something happened…"

"What? Is the boy alright? He was such a sweet boy…. I hope it's nothing too bad."

"It's worse then bad…" Hakoda answered solemnly.

XxXxX

Katara was annoyed at Sokka dragging her through the hallway and she jerked her hand from his with a sigh of frustration.

"Okay, Sokka. I can walk by myself," She told him.

"Sure, sure… where's Aang?" He asked himself and looked around. "Oh, wow! Look at that." He pointed to the two Fire Nation soldiers fighting in the arena below them.

She glanced down and watched as one hit the other and made him stumbled slightly.

"Be more observant Prince Zuko," The teacher said from the sidelines.

"Zuko?" Katara said. "Wait, Sokka… I want to see him."

"Yeah, you go ahead and visit hot-head when we find Aang. I can't let you out of my sight."

"Maybe, Zuko knows where Aang is."

Sokka stopped and tapped his fingers against his chin, contemplating this.

"Okay, let's ask, Zuko." Katara made to go down, but Sokka grabbed her. "Wait, until he's done."

"Zuko!" She called and he looked up, not noticing the sword coming at him. Katara instantly regretted it when he looked up and missed he wing that knocked him in the head, luckily his helmet protected him, but he looked stunned.

She pulled out of her Brother grasp and quickly went down to the arena, she brushed past the teacher. She saw Zuko glance up at her from the side, but when he saw her he left quickly and she was left standing in confusion.

"Now look. He won't talk to us!" Sokka complained. "See what you did?"

"Shut up, Sokka." She said and went after him.

"Katara! I'm not suppose to let you out of my sight! Katara!" Sokka yelled and the groaned. "Dad is going to kill me."

"Sokka!" A voice yelled from above him and he looked up.

"Aang!" The avatar landed in front of the water warrior. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, around," Aang replied.

"Hey, Aang what's up with Zuko? He took off when Katara tried to talk to him."

"Ohh… I shouldn't tell, Sokka…"

"Come on, Aang," Sokka whined. "We're friends aren't we?"

"Yes… but… you can't tell Katara!"

"I won't."

"Okay…" Aang said.

XxXxX

Katara wandered the halls in search of Zuko's room. It had been so long since she last visited and since the fateful day she and Zuko become friends. She remembered like it was yesterday… and it made her smile.

(_"come on," Azula said quietly as they snuck down the hall. "Okay… he'll be here… wait for it… any minute now."_

"This is funny," Aang had said snickering.

All of a sudden Zuko came running around the corner and Aang and Azula captured him and made him 'walk the plank' right into the garden fountain, while Katara couldn't help but laugh at how much he looked like a puppy dog when he was wet and miserable.)

She knocked on the door and heard a few scuffling sounds, probable him getting up off his bed.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"It's me…." There was silence and she felt slightly hurt. "Zuko… why did you leave? Are you mad at me?"

There were a few more moments of silence.

"It's not like that at all," She barely heard him say. "I could never be angry at you for anything."

"Then why won't you come out here and talk to me?" She asked.

"It's… hard to explain… I just… can't see you, Katara."

She didn't know what to do or say, so she walked away. She had thought he was her friend, but… apparently he didn't reciprocate that friendship.

XxXxX

Zuko sighed deeply as he looked at the door. He was sure that Katara had left by now and he had honestly wanted to see her, but God only knew what she would think of him now.

XxXxX

Things went on like this for about three days, so she decided to just sit outside his room and ramble on and on, and on, and on.

"Oh, and of course there was this time back at the village when a badger-seal snuck past Sokka and-" She was cut off by the boy in the room.

"Katara, please!"

"No. not until you come out." When all she received was silence she smiled and continued her story. "And then…"

XxXxX

She finished talking finally, because it was late and her Father would kill her if she hadn't gotten back by dark. She also found that Sokka and Aang were avoiding her like the plague.

She couldn't stand it any longer! It was like they were all hiding something important. Something she needed to know about.

"I hope you guys watered that Firelily. You know it will burn in this heat," Katara said and saw Sokka quickly spit out the water he was drinking and spraying it all over Aang.

"What burn?" Sokka asked sharply.

"Sokka!" Aang scolded.

"What are you talking about, Sokka?" Katara asked.

"Wha… I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Why do I feel like everyone is hiding something from me. Mom. Dad and now you and Aang? What is going on, Sokka? If you don't tell me I swear to God-"

"Katara, calm down!" Aang cut in.

"Aang butt out!" She complained and the young Airbender went silent, twiddling his fingers. "Sokka, tell me what you two are hiding!"

"Okay… Katara, look," Sokka began. "We're not suppose to tell you… but… I'm going to anyways… against my better judgment mind you…"

"Get on with it."

"It's about Zuko… the reason he won't see you… is because something happened to him… something his Dad did."

"Ozai is still around? I thought Iroh made him leave after his last outburst."

"That's kind of why… well… you see… that's when it happened…"

"When what happened?"

"Ozai… he… Azulon the old Fire Lord told Ozai that if he killed Zuko then he would let him become Fire Lord, but Iroh got to Zuko first, but not before… not before he burned him…"

"What? Why wouldn't he let me know? That's the stupidest reason for hiding I've ever heard!"

"On the face, Katara. Badly." Sokka finished and Katara was silent. She waited a few minutes and took off out the door. Aang and Sokka shoot quick looks at each other and chased after her. "Katara!"

She stopped at the door and banged on it loudly. And under the door Aang and Sokka could see the light go on. And from down the hallway Iroh opened the door of his room and looked out at them.

"Zuko! You big coward! Why don't you come out? I know what your Dad did!" She yelled. Both boys looked at Iroh who had a surprised look on his face as he tied his robe and started to walk down the hall to stand next to them.

"What is going on?" Iroh asked and they could barely hear through Katara's yelling a few un-lady like things.

"We're SO sorry Fire Lord Iroh…" Aang said quickly.

"Katara dragged it out of us!" Sokka said. "We had to tell her why Zuko wouldn't see her and now… well you can see."

"If you don't open this door right now you'll regret it!" Katara continued. "I can't believe you! You know what you are? A complete and utter coward! You megalomaniac! Bombastic, vapid ass!"

"Oh, my…" Iroh said as both boys shot each other scared looks.

"Oh, man, what have I done?" Sokka asked himself and Aang set a hand on his shoulder to help calm him.

"You insipid moron! This is the most inane thing I've ever dealt with!"

To everyone (except Katara's) surprise the door flew open and Zuko grabbed er roughly by the arm and dragged her into the room, slamming the door behind them. The yelling now was from both of them, but muffled inside the room.

"Should we do something?" Aang asked and Sokka was about to run and brake the door down.

"No, no… Zuko would not harm her," Iroh said calmly. "This may be a good thing. Come now, let us have tea."

"At midnight?" Sokka asked dumbfounded.

"Of course. It is never too late for tea."

XxXxX

TBC...

Oh, my... What on earth will happen inside that room? What heated words are Katara and Zuko going to fling at each other?

Well... you'll just have to find out. More memories and funny things to come. As long as people start reviewing. I am saying thanks to everyone who has, but I've got a 300 hits on this and still only a few reviews! WTF? Sorry for that, but that's what I'm thinking.

Toph and Aang romance ahead!  
Zuko tires to make a move on Katara?  
Sokka takes Suki out to dinner?  
Ursa and Iroh are having midnight walks in the garden?

Next time in The Accidental Friendship!


	4. Chapter 4

XxXxX

At the moment Katara had been dragged into the room she was stunned a few minutes before finding her voice and yelling at him some more, although this time he yelled back.

"Are you happy now? Are you?" He asked and she felt very small all of a sudden as he turned and knocked over a vase, breathing heavily he set his hands on his hips and stared at the broken glass.  
She gentle set a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off immediately. "Don't touch me."

"I just wanted to see you," She said quietly. "I'll leave…"

"No…" He said and turned to face her, keeping his eyes glued to the ground. "You don't have to…"

"I didn't mean what I said earlier! I was just trying to make you mad!"

"It worked!"

She turned his face to the side and he closed his eyes, not willing to see the disgusted look on her face, but all she did was pull him down and place a soft kiss under his eye and he quickly looked at her.  
The shock was written all over his face.

"I don't think you're any different, Zuko. Still the same old megalomaniac, bombastic and vapid boy I knew from when we were kids."

"Should I be mad you're calling me names still?"

"That's up to you," She backed up slightly. "I have to get to bed."

He nodded once as she left him and then glanced over to the still messy broken glass. He grimaced. Oops.

XxXxX

More memories from childhood filled her head and still made her smile. The first time she met Ty Lee and Mai.

_"Ugh! What is his problem?" Katara had asked when Zuko had gotten angry and stormed off._

"He has lots of them. It would take a long time to explain all of them," Ty Lee had said from her hand-stand.

"Who cares?" Mai asked and sighed.

"You're just saying that because you love him," Ty Lee stated and Mai glared at her.

"Not anymore," Mai said boredly.

"Why not?"

"I'm with Jet now. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Ty Lee said, smiling. "Because Katara likes Zuko now!"

"Wait… you had a crush on Zuko? And… I do not have a crush on him!" Katara asked and stuck her tongue out. (she was only eight after all) "Boys are gross!"

"Oh, I thought you were his girlfriend," Azula cut in, stopping from shooting flames at a target in the distance.

"Eww! Zuko is my friend. That's gross!" Katara complained and walked away. She didn't need this.

…

The fireworks exploded loudly and Katara was hiding in the kitchen pantry when he found her. It was Iroh's birthday and they were celebrating it. The noises scared her.

"Katara, what are you doing in here?" Zuko asked sitting besides her on the create storing some -who knew what type- food. She hugged him tightly as soon as he sat.

"I'm scared, Zuko," She whimpered.

"Of what?"

"The loud noises."

"The fireworks? They're nothing to be scared of. It'll stop soon."

"Really?"

"Really. You don't ever have to be afraid. I'll protect you princess." He assured, puffing his chest out and trying his best to look heroic. She laughed.

…

Of course when she was younger she thought Zuko was gross because he was a boy. She had only been eight at the time. Now… well… she would secretly admit that he was a handsome boy, even though he was two years older then her.

She sighed as she walked down the hallway. She saw Zuko speaking with his Uncle softly in a small tea room off to the side and she smiled then, but she also couldn't help the blush that appeared when she realized what she had just been thinking about him.  
She winced. She 'had' to stop thinking like that.

"But Uncle!" Zuko exclaimed in exasperation. "I don't want to!"

"Nonsense Prince Zuko. You will attend dinner tonight. Hakoda is the chief of the Southern Water Tribe and a very important diplomat," Iroh replied firmly, taking a sip of tea.

"Fine Uncle, but can I at least skip my classes then?"

Iroh raised one gray eyebrow. "Bribery does not become you Prince Zuko," Iroh set his tea cup down on the table. "But… since you have very little time I will allow it… just this once."

"Thank you Uncle!" Zuko said and quickly got up, before he ran right into her, not paying attention to where he had been going. "Oh! Katara, I'm sorry! I didn't see you there."

"Sure, but… where were you off to in such a hurry?" She asked and winced slightly. She wouldn't tell him that him running into her was like getting hit by a brick wall.

"Um, I was just going to go out into town." His lips twisted into a thoughtful frown. "Do you… want to… come… with me?"

"Only if you don't mind the company."

"I'd love your company!" He paused and cleared his throat. "I mean… I would enjoy having the honor of your company princess."

She hid her smile behind her hand, he had always been one to speak out before he thought things through, but it was still enough to make her laugh.

"I would love to accompany you Prince Zuko," She replied and he took her hand, leading her out.

"What have you been doing all this time then?" He asked curiously and she sighed.

"Well… mainly spending time practicing Waterbending… and cooking for Sokka… and doing his laundry."

"He hasn't learned yet?"

"It's not like you do any of that stuff for yourself."

"Hey! It's not my fault we've got a million people who won't even let you get dressed on your own. It does get annoying."

"Oh, yeah. Do you remember that prank we pulled on Azula to get back at her for beating us up all the time?"

"Huh… imagine that. I forgot."

…

"Umm, Zuko… Katara… what are you guys doing?" Aang asked before he was tackled and pulled behind the wall.

"Shhh…" Aang's eyes followed theirs to the bucket above the door. But… wait wasn't that room... All of a sudden Azula opened the door and the bucket of cold water fell on her head.

"Zuko!" She screamed and they took off running. "I'm going to get you back for this!"

….

"That was… really fun…" Zuko said slowly. "Even though she got me back later."

"How did she get you back?"

"Instead of water it was rotten milk."

"Ooo… she's twisted like that," Katara giggled and he rolled his eyes.

"Every time something bad happens to me you laugh!" He complained.

"Because it's usually funny! Like the time you got your fist stuck in the barrel because you got angry and punched it?"

"Well that was-"

"Or the time you tripped and fell into the pond, then you got attacked by turtle-ducks."

"That one wasn't my fault!"

"Oh! What about-"

"Okay! Okay I get it. Eh… you've done plenty of stupid stuff like that too, you know."

"Not as funny as the turtle-duck thing," Katara smirked and hit her shoulder with his when he scowled. "What did you have planned anyway?"

"Anyway? I uh, figured some time out of here away from all the politics would be nice. Ya' know, maybe a night out on the town."

"You? Fun? I don't think I've ever heard the same words in one sentence."

The Firebender scoffed and went silent. Well… this should be fun.

XxXxX

"So…" Sokka began, leaning coolly against the wall. "How about a date tonight, Suki?"

"Sokka… I don't think it's such a good idea. I have to attend a meeting with Iroh and-" She cut herself off at the dejected look in her boyfriend's eyes. "Oh, okay fine. Let's go."

"Yes!" Sokka jumped in victory.

XxXxX

Aang was busy training with his Earthbending teacher.

"Can we have a break?" Aang asked.

"A break, huh?" Toph said and pretended to ponder it. "No!" She replied sternly and launched more rocks at him.

"Okay! I'm sorry I forgot about our date! I am the Avatar you know! Avatar duties!" Aang yelled dodging another rock. "Forgive me?" The rocks stopped.

"Fine, but you have to take me tonight."

"Agreed."

XxXxX

Iroh smirked as he saw Zuko leave with Katara. He knew that Zuko liked her as more then a friend, even if he himself didn't know yet.

"Iroh?" Ursa asked. The old Firelord turned to face her with a small smile.

"Ah, Lady Ursa. So nice to see you on this lovely day." Iroh feigned innocents.

"Was that Zuko? He's actually out of his room?" She asked in surprise. She had thought her son would be hiding there for the rest of his young life.

"Yes, it seems that Prince Zuko has found a lovely reason to come out." Iroh said nodding slowly as he rubbed his beard thoughtfully. "Come, let us have a walk."

"Oh, doesn't the Firelord have anything planned today? Like… a meeting perhaps?"

"Oh, yes. That meeting. The walk can wait until tonight?"

"Of course."

"Lovely!" Iroh exclaimed.

XxXxX

The city streets were buzzing with the usual fast paces life of the Fire Nation. It wasn't unusual, though it wasn't Katara's favorite type of lifestyle.

There was the part of her mind that nagged that the only reason she put up with it was to be with him, but she could easily tell that part to shut the hell up.

"Ah, Prince Zuko." A man said happily as he greeted him with a bow. "Such an honor to see you here today."

"Ah, Master Wong," Zuko replied.

"Since you're out I will assume you have finished your studies?" Master Wong asked, with a small smirk.

"Uh… oh… well… you see-"

"I'll let it slide this once since I see you are out with this lovely young woman."

"Oh, no this isn't a da-" Zuko began, but was cut off with a wave of the hand as his scholar walked away. He pressed a hand over his eyes and groaned. "Oh, great. The rumors begin."

"Rumors?" Katara asked, smiling gentle as she took his hand from his face and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Oh, of course. The Fire Nation LIVES for rumors," Zuko affirmed, but then again, they both already knew that.

"What is everyone in such a hurry today. I know everyone is always like that, but today seems more so." She mused and a smile graced the Fire Prince's lips briefly.

"I am surprised you've noticed.," He admitted. "Actually… there's a festival. There's… going to be fireworks. If you are interested… we could go."

"Are you asking me to go, Prince Zuko?" She asked, teasingly and he stopped abruptly. She wondered if she'd made a mistake when he face her, but he smiled.

"Actually… yes. I am." She looked down and bit her lip, what did this mean for them? Sure it was fine when they were younger to go everywhere together, but… now? "Katara… would you go with me?" He sighed deeply and shook his head. "Sorry… I shouldn't have said anything. Let's just go."

"No, no… I'll go… it's just… I don't want thing to… get weird…" She admitted.

"I… hadn't intended it to…" He replied slowly. Well… this wasn't turning out how he'd planned it to at all. Nope. Not at all.

XxXxX

Later on that night…

The two master benders sat awkwardly at opposite ends of the table. Damn it. This wasn't how he wanted it to be at all. He didn't want things to get… weird.

That was when it all went down hill…

"Katara? Zuko?" Aang asked, he looked excited suddenly and jumped to sit at their table with them. "Hey! What are you guys doing here tonight?"

"Nothing," Zuko said, resting his chin on his hand.

"Something wrong, Sparky?" Toph asked, sightless gaze focused on the table.

"No."

Katara glanced at him when she heard the tone in his voice. What was wrong with him now? She'd made a mistake. She shouldn't have said anything to him at all. No. no it was his own fault he should have known better. She couldn't even begin to imagine herself with her best friend. It would just be too weird.

"Zuko! Katara!" Sokka called, he was hanging onto Suki like a walking stick. She looked slightly annoyed at the fact he wouldn't let her get within two feet from him. "Hey… Toph and Aang! What are you all doing here?"

"We were on a date!" Aang replied happily, making Zuko cringe. Oh… the irony.

"Us too!" Sokka said.

"Ooo! We should double date!" Aang suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Both Katara and Zuko sighed. This was so annoying. "You know what… Katara and Zuko should date… then we'd have a triple date."

"Uhh… we were just leaving," Katara said, grabbing Zuko's arm and dragging him away from the loud 'double date' once far enough away she stopped. "What should we do now? Zuko?" She asked a second time when he didn't response.

"Huh? Oh… uhh… I don't know. Nothing."

"Why don't we just go for a walk?" She asked, setting her hands on his shoulders. She felt bad for him, because he looked absolutely miserable. He didn't reply, so she answered for him and dragged him along with her. "You know… I'm sorry. I just shouldn't have said anything."

"What? Why should you be sorry?" He stopped suddenly mid-step and she found it was too hard to force him to come with her and stopped.

"You've been like this all night since I said something earlier."

"Ohh… that. It's nothing. Really. It doesn't matter." He gasped suddenly and grabbed her, pulling her behind the garden wall. "Shhh."

"Wha-" He pressed a finger to his lips, telling her to be quiet. Then he glanced around the wall and gaped. Oh… this was not, was not, was not happening.

When he whimpered Katara glanced around the wall. Oh. Iroh and Ursa had taken a seat on a bench and… wow. Who knew the old tea drinker could kiss like that. Now she knew why Zuko looked so sick.

"Ohhh…" He looked away quickly. "Oh, no. it's like walking in on your parents all over again. But, worse!"

"I don't think anything is worse then that." He seemed to consider these words and nodded. Yes… that WAS worse. Like the moment is scared into your brain forever. He shuddered in disgust.

"Mmm…" He let his head drop against the wall behind him. "Why me?"

She Patted his shoulder.

"Come on… you should be happy for them."

"It's too weird, Katara!" He whispered harshly, sighing deeply. "Why? Why is this all happening now?"

"Come on, Zuko." She wrapped in him in a tight hug and he sighed, just standing there. "Everything will be just fine. You trust me right?"

"Of course I trust you. I guess you're right. As long as they're happy. I-I… just want my mom to be happy."

"Of course you want her to be happy. Come on, let's let them be." She gripped his hand and let him away from the garden and back inside.

"So… Mom and Uncle Iroh, huh?" Azula asked, from behind them. The two froze. Uh-oh. Azula was leaning against the wall, smirking. "Must be upsetting you, huh, Zuzu?"

Zuko sighed. Great.

XxXxX

TBC...

Well... there it is. It's taken me a long time, but I was busy! Honest!  
Anyway... When I see I have over 3,000 hits, but hardly that many reviews... it annoys me deeply. WTF? How come people can't take the time to review? sheeze.  
For the people who did review, thank you very much. You make these stories possible. ;) See you later guys. Have a great weekend.

Oh, seriously... It only takes a few minutes to review. you can't be THAT lazy. You don't even need an account to review either! Please? I'm have a lot a fighting in my family. I could use the reviews. They make me VERY, VERY, VERY happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer; Oh, you guys know that I totally DO NOT own this show.

XxXxX

"Azula…" Zuko said in a warning tone. "You better not say anything about Uncle and Mom! Just let them be!"

"Oh, relax," Azula said, glancing at her perfectly manicured nails. "It's perfectly fine for the Firelord to take whoever he wants as a wife. Even if it were Mom. Our Father's wife."

"What are you getting at?" He asked, his eyes hardening.

"Nothing, nothing. But it most really bother you." She looked up from her nails, happily finding the slight disgust in his eyes that she'd hoped to find. It made her smile.

"So what? As long as they're happy." He closed his eyes for a moment, before gathering his baring and opening his eyes to glance back out to the garden where his Mother laughed with Iroh. Something she hadn't done in years. "I'm… going to go get some sleep. I'll… see you later, Katara."

She watched him depart down the hallway, with his shoulders slumped in defeat. But… if he wanted his Mother to be happy… why…?

"Azula…" Katara said. "Why? Why are you so cruel to your Brother?" And for the slightest moment Katara could swear she saw some pain in the Firebending prodigy's eyes.

"Because it's all his fault." Azula replied and walked away. Katara blinked in confusion. What? What was his fault?

XxXxX

Katara sighed as she quickly headed down the hallway. She was already late for the dinner, when the guards opened the large double doors for her that led to the dinning room, several savants bowed to the master Waterbender.

She desperately wanted to tell them they didn't have to, but he couldn't do that in the presence of these diplomats. She smiled politely as she took a seat across from Zuko. He grinned at her (an extremely over the top grin) and she rolled her eyes. He was up to something.

"Lady Katara," Iroh said, happily. "I would like you to meet Lord Hio and his son Ji. Lord Hio is from the Earth kingdom and has been very generous in bailing out the economy when it was on the verge of collapse just a few months ago."

"It is an honor to meet your Lord Hio." Katara said and the man in green smiled, but conceitedly. She wondered what that was all about.

"Master Katara. I am honored to meet you." Lord Hio said. "I am sure that my son is as well."

"But of course." His son said, smiling. Zuko made a face and she couldn't possibly miss it. What was the matter?

"Which… brings us to another matter," Iroh began and Ursa (who was besides him) blushed madly. "I would like to formally announce that Lady Ursa and I are to be married in two weeks."

Zuko chocked on his tea and quickly swallowed it down, before he was silent and looked down at the table. Katara couldn't miss the pain in his eyes. But why?

"And speaking of marriage issues. That leaves us with the matter of Master Katara. She's of marrying age now isn't she Tribe Master Hakoda?" Lord Hio asked.

Hakoda sighed and set his cup of tea down firmly. The tea sloshing around in the cup, but luckily not spilling more then a few drops. He sighed, closing his deep blue eyes and folding his hands on the table.

"That is true Lord Hio." He opened his eyes, cold steely blue focused on the Earth Kingdom Lord. "Have you a proposition?"

"Father!" Katara said, rather loudly. But then at her Father's firm look, she went silent. Even Sokka seemed horrified. And Zuko, keeping his eyes on his plate so as not to glare at the Lord, listened intently.  
Toph picked between her nails and Aang twiddled his fingers nervously.

"I do Tribe Master Hakoda." Lord Hio said, sipping his tea. "I wish for my son to marry your daughter."

"Will he agree to court her?" Hakoda asked firmly.

"But of course! My son is most honorable."

"Then you have my blessings."

Ursa gaped and watched her son for a reaction. It was as she'd expected she could spy the deep pain in his eyes. She grasped Iroh's forearm tightly.

"Ahem." Iroh cleared his throat. "But… Tribe Master Hakoda… I would also like to throw another hat in the ring. I would like… for MY 'son' to court your daughter as well."

"U-u-uncle…" Zuko stuttered. His good eye wide open in horror. No… he thought. He pleaded this wasn't real. First his Uncle and Mother and now THIS? This must be a nightmare.

"Well," Hakoda said surprised. "I'll need time to consider this. I will make my choice at the end of the week."

"Very well, Hakoda." Hio said briskly, but several in the room noticed his silent anger. "I will await your final decision."

XxXxX

Dinner had finished and everyone had left, except for Zuko, still staring at his plate in shock. Things had gone from bad, to worse, to horrible!  
Why? Why had his Uncle done this to him?

"Prince Zuko?" One of the servants asked. But received no reply. "My Prince… may I take your plate if you are finished?"

He nodded absently and the servant gave him a sympathetic smile as she took the plate and disappeared. He still stared at the place where the plate had been.

'This'… he thought as he let his head drop onto the table… 'is not happening'.

XxXxX

The halls were silent, until a large clatter filled the air with noise. Katara gasped and glanced back to the servant who had just dropped a tray.  
It appeared to be a young woman, who was pregnant and struggling to bend down to pick up the shattered glass. So Katara quickly ran over to help.

The servant stared wide eyed at her. "No, no, no, Master Katara. I couldn't possibly!" The woman said shakily. She quickly gathered up the broken glass and hurried away.

"Wait!" Katara said and quickly followed her. She found she ended up in the kitchen where several servants were finishing up cleaning for the night.  
Everyone froze when they saw her in the doorway.

"M-master Katara!" One man exclaimed. "What could we do for you at this hour?"

"Oh, well… nothing." She said. And a few people went back to work.

"Master Katara if there is anything we could do for you please tell me." The man smiled happily. So this man was happy being a servant?

"I don't need anything. Really. There…. There was a woman that was pregnant?"

"Oh, you mean Akako?" He asked. "Yes… she's right over there. Is… she in trouble?"

"No! no, not at all." She assured and the man relaxed. "It's just… she's working while she's pregnant?"

"Well… yes. You see… she has to work or she won't get paid. And she needs the money to take care of her son."

"I'm afraid I just can't allow it. Make her take off until that baby arrives. It could be bad if she keeps this up. For the both of them. I'll make sure she gets paid."

"You would do that?" Akako asked suddenly and Katara nodded.

"Yes. I want you to take off. I'll deal with it all." The woman's brilliant golden eyes flashed with happiness and she grabbed the mans arm and clung onto it.

"Did you hear that, Makoto?" She asked and he smiled brightly.

"I did! Thank you so much Master Katara!" Makoto told her. "I didn't know how my fiancée and I would afford to take care of the baby when she had to take maternity leave. We both knew she would have to take off to take care of our son."

"How could we ever repay you?" Akako asked.

"Well… you could let me visit the baby when he's born." Katara suggested and the two before her smiled and nodded.

"Done!" Makoto said and his fiancée nodded her agreement. He took his wife to be and spun her around the room. "God is good to bless us with someone like you Master Katara!"  
But all of a sudden everyone in the room froze again. Slight fear in their eyes.

"What's going on here?" She knew the voice that asked that question. She turned and found herself face to face with-

"Zuko!" She exclaimed. His eyes held confusion.

"No… really." He scratched the back of his head nervously and stared at the spectacle before him. He honestly didn't know what to make of it.

"Well… I… ummm…" She glanced back at the two. "Zuko… one of your servants… Akako… she's pregnant… but… she's still working."

"Yeah?"

"Well… you can't let her work in that condition. It's bad for her and the baby."

"Then she doesn't have work." Zuko said simply.

"But she wouldn't get paid then…"

"Yes? What of it?"

"She wouldn't be able to afford to take care of the baby. So… I told her I'd make sure she'd get paid anyways…" Katara said a bit sheepishly.

"That's fine by me. Uncle has enough to pay her anyway. Tell her it's fine."

"Really? I thought… you might be mad."

"Why… would I be mad?" He asked and gave her a skeptical look. "N-never mind. Come on, lets go. Uncle will be upset if we're up late." He glanced wearily at the servants, but giving a brief smile to the young woman who had taken his plate earlier.

As they left the kitchen she gave him a curious look. He seemed so… sad.

"Zuko?" She asked and he stopped. "Are you upset… because of what your Uncle said…"

"He didn't even ask my permission. And… you… you said you didn't want things to change between us. I'm really sorry. I-it wasn't even my choice. I swear it."

"I'm not upset… I know you didn't want to say anything. But… I really wish my Father wasn't deciding for me."

"I know. I'm sorry for that too."

"Why?" She asked. "It's not like you were the one to suggest it. Lord Hio did. It's his fault for both things. Not yours or your Uncle's. I'm just glad it gives me time to think things over."

"What if he chooses Lord Hio's son?"

"I guess… I don't have much of a choice." She replied and sighed deeply.

"And… what if… he picked me?" He asked, casually.

She turned towards him. "Then…" she set her hands on his chest and slid them up to his shoulders. "At least I know that I'm safe with you."

He leaned down as she gripped his collar and pressed his lips to hers. She pulled him closer and he pulled her to him.  
Little did they know that the man in green watch them in silent rage, before slipping away into the shadows.

XxXxX

He approached the bedroom of his Father and knocked.

"What is it my son?" Lord Hio asked.

"I believe that Master Katara has already found her fiancé in the prince."

"Oh? Is that so? Well… I'm sure that Prince Zuko touching Hakoda's daughter without permission will be frowned upon. This could work favorably towards us."

"He also allowed a servant leave with pay. Without the Firelord's consent."

"Then he will pay dearly."

XxXxX

The next morning for the first time in years Zuko actually woke up happy. He thought about last night, and how he had finally been able to kiss her like he'd dreamed about.

There was a knock at the door and when he opened it he frowned. Two guards looking sadly at him.

XxXxX

Zuko quickly entered the throne room where his Uncle sat and Katara also, along with a few Fire sages and their friends.

"What is the meaning of this Uncle?" Zuko asked calmly.

"Zuko… I hear that one of the servants was relived of duty with pay. Who's work was that?" Iroh asked, his golden eyes held a deep regret and sadness.

Zuko's eyes widened as Katara was about to speak, but he couldn't let her take the blame. Not when he already knew the consequences. He grabbed her by the shoulder roughly and pushed her behind him.

"It was me Uncle. I did it."

"Zuko," Katara scolded.

"You know that consequence?" Iroh asked softly.

"I do."

"Firelord Iroh… I hope that you aren't going to go soft on him just because he is your son now. He discreetly went behind YOUR back and did this. You know he must be punished." Lord Hio said firmly, a smirk gracing his lips.

"I know. Prince Zuko… I herby sentence you…" He had to stop and take a breath. "to a month…in solitary confinement."

"No, no." Katara argued.

"Katara," Zuko ground out. And she had to gasp at the tone of his voice. "Shut up. SHUT UP." He ordered. And she could only stare at him. It should be her in trouble not him. She'd been the one to say it.

The guards led him out of the room. And slowly everyone disappeared, all except for Katara and Hakoda. Ursa had left, upset with Iroh for his choice. And the gang had left terribly sad for their friend.

"Tribe Master Hakoda… I hope this will not waver your final decision." Iroh said softly. "Please… give it a month and a week to decide. I beg of you."

"Very well Firelord Iroh. I will fulfill your request, but only because I am indebted to you." Hakoda said firmly. "Look… Iroh… I still know that Zuko is a good kid. He always has been. I won't let this get in the way of my decision."

"Thank you," Iroh said, still keeping his eyes on the floor. As soon as Hakoda had left, Iroh broke down into tears.

"Firelord Iroh?" Katara asked. "He lied. Zuko lied. It was me."

"I know."

"Then why did you-"

"It was his choice to make. And as much as I love Zuko… I agree… with his decision. He would be very upset with himself if it were you." He sniffed. "He would hate himself forever if it were you."

XxXxX

Staring at the wall Zuko shivered slightly. It was freezing cold in these cells in the deepest part of the Firenation. Even his Firebending couldn't warm him enough. He realized this was going to be a very long month.

He exhaled a breath of fire, and shivered again. Could he really make it that long?

XxXxX

TBC…

Damn! What's gonna happen now? I don't even know and I'm the writer!  
Sorry I haven't updated in awhile guys, but I've been having personal family problems to deal with. We will see if it ends so I can hopefully get back to my own life and my writing.

PS... maybe flaws, but... it's almost 2:00 am and I am so sleepy. This probably needs beta'd BAD. And I made you guys wait long enough for this anyways. Sorry again. Enjoy! Sleepy talk. hehe!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamier. I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the song by Counting Crows.

Here we go guys... and yes... actually... the evil son DOES have something that could change the fate of the world!

I would like to thank everyone for all their wonderful ideas. And don't say they're stupid! I think they're great! So... here it is... the last chapter... unedited, because it's late. Again.

XxXxX

Footsteps echoed through the cells that were frozen with ice. Ice clung to the bars of the cells and doors. Zuko slowly looked up at his Uncle, who opened the door slowly.

"Prince Zuko? Have you learned from your punishment?" Iroh asked sternly, but it was only a ruse for the guard besides him.

"Yes… U-uncle. Forgive… m-me." His teeth clattered from the cold and he shivered. Iroh immediately pulled a cloak and draped it over his Nephew's shoulders.

"All is forgiven." Iroh led his Nephew from the prison and as they exited, Zuko noticed Azula leaving. What was that about?

XxXxX

Zuko slammed his fist against the door to Lord Hio's room. The annoyed Lord opened the door, smirking at the Prince's disheveled appearance.

"What are you trying here? I know your son doesn't want to marry Katara just for her beauty. You've got an ulterior motive. I just haven't figured it out yet." Zuko spat.

"Ah, the smart Prince has yet to figure it out? Well… I'm surprised… perhaps my son will inform you." Hio said and his son closed the door behind them.

"Gladly, Father." Ji said. Zuko glared at the boy. "War."

"War?" Zuko asked. His eyes widened in realization. "I KNEW YOU WERE UP TO SOMETHING! Bastards! Using Katara in your sick game! I won't let you! I challenge you Ji! Just you and me in a duel. Whoever wins gets Katara and wins this damn thing."

"You'll die then."

"Maybe I will… but my Uncle will NEVER allow you to take Katara or the war." Zuko said and left, slamming the door. He most likely would die in this. So… he was going to live out his last moments with the person her cared most about in this world.  
Even if he died… he was confident his Uncle would protect Katara. So he first off went to inform him.

XxXxX

Katara knew that today Zuko would have been allowed out, but she was still angry at him for doing what he did. She had begun to worry, because Lord Hio's son was up to something. He had been winning her Father over ever since.

There was a knock at the door and Katara sighed, she expected her Brother, but found it was Zuko. She was surprised to say the least. She could sense the blood in his heart increase, indicating the quickening of his heart beat.

"Katara…" He said quietly.

"Zuko what are you-" He leaned down and kissed her before either could say another word. She gasped, but after a few moments of his dazing kiss she pulled him back with her as he pushed the door close behind them.

Outside the room Toph picked at her fingernails.

"Wow. They're in for it." She said absently. Aang was trying to erase the sight, by rubbing his eyes frantically. "Sure is a good thing Sokka isn't here."

"Toph! This isn't funny! They're going to be in a lot of trouble!"

"Eh, learn to break the rules ever once in awhile, Twinkle Toes."

"WELL THIS IS A BIG RULE! This is the one rule you just don't break!" Aang complained, pacing. Toph sighed and dragged the monk down the hallway by his ear.

"Let's give them some privacy." Toph snickered.

"No! Toph we should stop them!" Aang howled as they passed Iroh and Ursa. The two looked confused.

"Stop who, with what?" Iroh asked and Ursa shrugged.

XxXxX

"What was that all about?" Katara asked, pushing him back slightly. Sure… she liked being close to Zuko, but he had never kissed her like that before.

"I just missed you a lot." He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Well… you're going to have to hold off on that for now…" Katara said quietly.

"What? Why?"

"Because I think my Father has made his final decision."

"It's… not me… is it?" When she didn't answer he sighed deeply and pulled her into a warm hug. "Don't worry… I won't let this happen."

"How do you expect to stop it? You can't. there's nothing you can do."

"Actually… I've challenged him to an Agni Kai." Zuko admitted and she pushed him back and smacked him as hard as she could in the chest.

"WHAT! What's wrong with you? You'll get yourself killed!" She shouted.

"I've got no choice." He sighed again. "Look… I've gotta go get ready. Just… stay here. You don't have to see it." She stared after him as he left and closed the door softly behind him.

XxXxX

Zuko walked down the hallway and stopped when he spotted his Uncle. Iroh smiled at his 'son' and set a hand on his shoulder.

"I believe in you Prince Zuko. I believe you can do this."

"Thank you, Uncle."

"I cannot believe that Hio wants his son to marry Katara for such a reason."

"Neither can I. I thought the war was over, but apparently the Earth Kingdom doesn't." Zuko clenched his fists. Fire licking at his knuckles.

"Calm yourself. We will get through this."

"I know. If I lose-"

"You won't." Iroh assured.

"But if I do… please don't let him marry Katara."

"I won't. I promise you."

XxXxX

Katara exited the room, to find Azula there. She gaped and backed up slightly.

"Oh, relax. I'm not going to do anything horrible to you." Azula said.

"What's going on? Why is Zuko doing this?"

"Isn't it obvious? For you." Azula sighed and looked at her nails as she leaned against the wall. "Even I can tell how much he cares about you. He'll probably die."

"WHY DO YOU HATE YOUR OWN BROTHR SO MUCH! I mean Sokka gets on my nerves like you wouldn't believe, but I don't hate him!" Katara yelled loudly. Startling the princess.

"BECAUSE IT'S HIS FAULT!"

"WHAT IS?"

"That Father is gone." Azula spat.

"It's not Zuko's fault. It wasn't like he asked for this. He loved your father just as much as you do you know!"

"It's his fault Mother thinks I'm evil."

"Your Mother doesn't think that. She could never think that. I know for a fact that she loves you, Azula."

"Do you really believe that, Katara?"

"Of course I do." She assured Azula and there was silence for a few long moments.

"I…. have some things to think about. But… thank you."

XxXxX

Aang, as avatar had to be informed of the situation. As Zuko was getting prepared on the fighting grounds Iroh was informing him.

"As it appears, the only reason that Lord Hio wanted his son to marry Katara was so he could be sure of an alliance between the Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom… so that they could take over the Fire Nation and destroy us and our nation completely." Iroh said solemnly, with his eyes closed.

"I understand. I'll do what I can," Aang said quietly. Katara had said nothing the whole time and Ursa and Kaya had talked for a long while. Hakoda stood firmly with his arms crossed on the side lines.

Zuko's battle had begun, and at first hadn't gone well for him. Earth vs. fire never turns out well, but in the end he broke the man's stance he knocked him off his feet.

"That's it. I win. You lose. Forget your war and GO HOME." He ground out as he turned to grin at his Uncle, but Iroh's eyes grew wide as they shot over towards Hio.

"Zuko look out!" Katara called and summoned up enough water to freeze Lord Hio's hands to the crossbow. All while they had been distracted by Lord Hio, nobody saw the his son had a knife, prepared to run it through Zuko's heart.

Right before the flames licked at the boy's hands. He yelled and dropped the heated knife. Zuko turned to find the last person he'd ever expect to save him.

"Azula!" He exclaimed.

"Mind if I cut in?" Azula asked hands up in a fighting stance.

"ENOUGH!" Aang yelled. He needed to be the Avatar now and that was what he was doing. "Lord Hio and his son are under attest for attempting to assassinate Prince Zuko and cheating in Agni Kai!"

The Lord and his son glanced at each other as the guards grabbed them and led them off. Zuko let his stance down as did his sister.

"Why did you save me?" He asked.

"Because… Katara was right… you're my big brother Zuko. And… I love you even if I am really mean to you sometimes." Azula shrugged.

"Thanks. You'll always be my little sister." He hugged his sister and smiled. That was when he was tackled by Aang, Sokka, Suki and Toph. The gang was in a pile on the ground now.

"Ya' did old buddy old pal!" Sokka yelled.

"I knew you'd win Sparky!" Toph assured.

"Okay, okay… get off me now please." Zuko begged, and stood awkwardly, brushing the dirt off him. When he looked up he meet blue eyes. "Katara…" He could see the tears building in her eyes, before she jumped into his arms.

"You big jerk! You had me so worried!"

"I know. I am a jerk." He chuckled, holding her tighter.

Back on the side lines Iroh exhaled a breath of relief. His family was safe. And getting along! Hakoda rubbed his temples in stress.

"Well… I've made my decision." He breathed.

"Oh?" Iroh hummed and inched closer. wanting to hear the verdict. Ursa and Kaya both also looked on, waiting.

"I've picked…" He sighed again. "Zuko."

"Ahh!" Both Ursa and Kaya yelled happily and grabbed each other's hands, jumping up and down excitedly. "We get to plan a wedding!"

Iroh and Hakoda glanced at each other.

"I have suddenly the strangest feeling they have had this planned for a long time." Iroh said, rubbing his beard.

"This is going to come back to haunt me somehow. I just know it." Hakoda replied.

"YOU GUYS ARE GETTING MARRIED!" Aang shouted happily, high fiving Toph.

"GO SPARKY!"

XxXxX

(cue the ending music! Accidentally in Love by Counting Crows)

End

Wow. Tough ending. Yes. I just think that if Azula had a friend like Katara, she could have been good. Anyways... I hope you guys had fun reading! Hugs!


End file.
